NCIS Addenda
by ghilliekitten
Summary: a collection of NCIS drabbles.
1. Lies and Love

Title: Lies and Love

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - well, I hope you enjoy these ... and, of course, review ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?" he asked, holding the letter in his hand.

"Yes" Ziva said simply _"Yes, I lied, and I have no choice but to continue lying. The one thing I can do, though is to stop lying to myself." _

"Did they ever forgive you?" Tony asked, a little too dejectedly to be curious.

"He never found out." She said simply, grateful that he seemed not to want to ask her any more questions. _"And you won't know … not yet anyway. Maybe not ever, especially since you love her. You love her. And if she makes you happy … _

"well, he said she would come back when she calmed down. I guess he was wrong."

_You wanted her to be here._ Ziva realized. _If she's the one you want, then I will do everything in my power to find her for you. _

"We'll put out a BOLO … we will find her"


	2. Friction Burns

Title: Friction Burns

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N - I apologize for the fact that this is a bit depressing ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the sound of the doorbell, Tony paused the movie she was watching and, trying to think of who would be coming by his apartment at this time of night, went and opened the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the almost black, slightly bushy hair of the woman standing at the door. She looked up, and Tony could see that she had been crying.

"Tony" Ziva said, "I promised to tell you about those friction burns" Tony felt his heart stop. He knew what that meant and wondered what she was not telling him.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" he said, and ushered her into his house. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Ziva, what's wrong?" she sat there for a long moment, and then she looked at him.

"He knows" she said "He knows… he knows that I..."

"Ziva, what's going on? If you tell me, maybe I could help you …

"My father. He's recalling me to Israel. As director of Mossad he's given me a mission. But the thing is that I know that no matter if I accomplish this mission or not I know I'll die trying."

"Why would your father give you a mission that would kill you?" she didn't answer.

"_Come on, most embarrassing moment? First time you realized daddy wasn't perfect?" even though it was dark, the look she gave him was enough to let him know how close he'd hit to home. _

"I came to say goodbye" she said. "My flight to Tel Aviv leaves in three hours.


	3. Empty Desk

Title: Empty Desk

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - again, I apologize if anyone finds this depressing ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He looked at the desk only long enough to see that it was empty again, and then quickly looked away. He didn't want to think about what that meant, but he knew. She was dead, and the empty desk would sit there as a reminder, taunting him. Telling him the list of things he wished he had done to help her, though all of them were impossible, and enumerating the list of things he wished he had said to her; a list that started and ended with three simple words that had been too difficult to say, and now he would have the rest of his life to regret that.


	4. Auntie

Title: Auntie

Disclaimer: I don't own it

A/N - well, on a lighter note ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a loud crash, tined at the exact moment a complex of machinery collided, perhaps fatally into Tony's desk. He looked up from the twisted mix of bent machine and tangled lines into the equally foreboding face of none other than Ziva David.

"And why exactly are you slamming a telephone into my desk? Your telephone, I'm imagining" Ziva just continued to glare at him.

"This is Ziva's husband" she said in a sarcastic voice. "I don't know if you should be grateful that's all my aunt heard or not." She paused and he managed to get a word in edgewise

"So why the horribly mangled telephone?"

"Do you know how little space is available on an answering machine? Not to mention the fact that my phone has been ringing off the hook with all the relatives and friends calling to give their congratulations, and also wanting to know why they weren't invited to the wedding."

"I'm guessing you aunt couldn't keep the good news to herself, could she? I could still send those flowers …"


	5. Baby

Title: Baby

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing ...

A/N - thank you to Cable Addict, Trivette Lover Heather, liteswitch, Midnightdesire, and TesubCalle for taking the time to review :) you guys are awesome :)

so, please bear with me here ... yes, this isn't about one of the major caracters in NCIS, but this popped into my mind when I was watching the show this evening, and it wouldn't stop bugging me until it was written. So I hope you enjoy ...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We were going to start a family … only she couldn't have a baby" the young man looked from the baby to Gibbs, his eyes pleading for him to understand.

_Could he understand?_ He thought _he wasn't the one who couldn't do anything but hold her when she cried every time a pregnancy test came back negative … _

"She was smart, though." He continued, "She figured out a way that she could finally have a baby. I guess that way was bad, though." _I know it was wrong, what she wanted to do, but she was so happy that she could finally have a baby; she didn't care if it wasn't hers. When the pregnancy tests all said she was pregnant, and she was able to see the baby on the ultrasound, I had never seen her so happy. I know what she wanted to do was wrong, but her wanting to have a baby … how could that be wrong? _

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't" Gibbs's gaze was also drawn to the baby two couples had wanted so badly, but only one would have.


	6. La Grenouille

Title: La Grenouille

Disclaimer: I am ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - please don't hate me for this. On a lighter note, I also apologise if I misspelled the title of this drabble. My French spellign often leaves a lot to be desired.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Some people have to have someone to hate" _Jenny could hear Gibbs' voice saying that as she watched the almost nonexistent lines of white smoke emanate from the gun in her hands floating like ghosts up to the curiously calm blue sky. The crack of the gunshot was still ringing in her ears, and her eyes were drawn from her hands that were beginning to shake to the body floating in the water.

_"Some people have to have someone to hate"_

_That's not true … not anymore. I used to have to have someone to hate, but now that La Grenouille is dead, my hate can die with him. _


	7. Coffee

Title: Coffee

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N - Thanks so much to my reviewers Cable Addict and liteswitch for taking the time to review :)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was snowing, and by the time Gibbs made it inside, he was cold – very cold. He wasn't sure how, but he felt a cup of something warm put into his hands. He managed to identify the liquid as coffee. It smelled good, and the warmth that spread into his hands was a blessing after the cold, though he would never admit it. He took a sip, and had to resist spitting it out. He had never had coffee before, and was surprised at how bitter it was. He thought that some sweetener or cream would make it better, but none of the other marines were putting either sweetener or creamer in their coffee. Still, he took another sip. It didn't taste quite so bitter the second time, and he could appreciate the caffeine jolt. Maybe he could get used to coffee after all.


	8. Caitlin

Title: Caiitlin

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caitlin. She didn't always dislike her given name. It used to make her feel all grown –up, and special when she was just a little girl. At that point in her life, no one ever called her Kate. She remembered the day that changed. It was during the first week of school when she was in third grade. She had used her given name during role call and one particularly annoying classmate started teasing her about it at recess. Putting that SOB right landed her in detention that afternoon, along with a phone call to her mother. The next day in class when roll was called, she told the teacher that she preferred 'Kate.' Even her mother called her 'Kate' after she got over being mad about her getting detention. From then on only her mother ever called her 'Caitlin', and only when she was very angry. Acquaintances would often call her 'Caitlin' but ever more than once, and she always introduced herself as 'Kate'. Being called 'Caitlin' only made her want to slap whoever was calling her that. Until she met him. She remembered the first time he had said her name out loud as she was lying face down on the autopsy table. She tried to glare up at him, but ended up just glaring. For some reason, however, she never told him that she only went by 'Kate', and he never called her anything but 'Caitlin'. She would never allow anyone else to use her given name, even as she grew to like it again, and as she grew to love him. No … use of her given name was reserved for Ari alone.


	9. Misunderstood

Title: Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You have been whining like a little snitch. All week." Tony had to fight the urge to laugh at that. He was acting like that on purpose so that he wouldn't have to explain how he felt to anyone. He knew how they would take, at the very least his explanations, if not his feelings, particularly Gibbs. He wished, though that he could tell Gibbs how he felt – how his leaving had ripped a hole in his heart, and how glad he was when he came back. He knew, however, that his sentiments would be taken the wrong way even those came among the closest that words could to describing feelings. Another cliché that came close was to say that Gibbs was like a father to him but was an understatement. He felt like his entire childhood had been spent without a father, and that Gibbs was the only real father he had ever known. But, such sentiments were always misunderstood, and that was why Tony would never give voice to them, and try to keep people from figuring out how he felt. Speaking of …

"The term is bitch."

"I know, I was being polite."


End file.
